


Whimsy

by eremetic



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, except not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremetic/pseuds/eremetic
Summary: It started like most things did with Saeyoung: On a whim. An idle fantasy turned large project, more work and heart poured into it than he could truly handle.





	

It started like most things did with Saeyoung: On a whim. An idle fantasy turned large project, with more work and heart poured into it than he could truly handle. 

What other option did he have, though? He was bored and lonely and imagining what-could-bes in his fairly monotonous life. There was not that much to him in reality, after all -- an ordinary University student by both day and night, wanting to do anything but study. Games had lost their appeal, so instead, he began to think... what if he _made_ a game instead. It's not like he couldn't, games were the entire reason he elected to major in Computer Science.

It would be a role-playing game of course. So he started thinking. What if he was a secret agent? A genius hacker? What if, most importantly, _he had a bunch of fancy sports cars_?

More than that though... what if he was part of an organisation bigger than himself? Something with which he could contribute to the world positively? Where he could find a family that was better than his estranged, drunk mother and non-existent father?

Where he could reconnect with his lost twin brother, who had long been abandoned to the child services system?

What if... there was someone who would... who _could_ fall in love with him?

That's where things took a turn in the project. Instead of playing the role of a main character, Saeyoung instead took to creating an ideal version of himself to release into the world. Thinking back, it was more than a little twisted, a prank gone too far... a bad habit of his. Saeyoung had always prided himself on making up stories, fooling his best friend Yoosung more than once with an elaborate tale or two. The key was to base some things in reality, to draw upon what you knew -- and then take it a step, or two... or ten… further.

To be fair, he didn’t actually expect anything to come of it, for any girl to find the app at all. He was fully satisfied trying to romance, well… himself. Lol. 

He didn’t expect you. He didn’t expect to make code that would actually let him talk to you, all the while pretending to be some grander version of himself. 

And now… now, he’s fucked. He's done his best to give you hints, to break the fourth-wall, as much as he's comfortable with - to be gentle in breaking the news, so it won't totally backfire. He's even made a route just for you, about how everyone in this game except him are programs.

You're not getting it.

He really shouldn't expect you to.

This is what happens when you pick things up on a whim.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to play around with this theory okay lolololololol


End file.
